On a Higher Note
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: This idea came to me while watching Camp Rock. I typed it a while ago, but never put it on. Contains an OC. Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema Nejiten, GaaxOC. Full summary inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't still be on TV.

Summary: Hyuga Hinata and her twin Yuriko are the daughters of Hyuga Hiashi, a famous music producer and Hyuga Mai, a once-famous pop star. They both inherited musical talent and are sent to Camp Yurasu, a camp for people with musical talent. There they meet friends, enemies, and perhaps love. But will the competition stand in the way?

Chapter One

Hinata glanced out the window of the car, taking in the scenery that rushed by. She and her twin, Yuriko, were sharing headphones and Yuriko was head banging and squirming around like an idiot. Soon enough, the headphone Hinata was listening through came out.

"Yuri-chan." No response.

"Yuriko." Again no response.

Hinata sighed. Oh well, she thought. She's left me no choice. Hinata stuck her finger in her mouth and then stuck it in her ear. Yuriko screeched and attempted to yank out Hinata's finger. "You could've just called to get my attention, y'know." she pouted. "She did. Twice." Hiashi said from the front seat. "Oh. Well, still, there are other ways to get someone's atten--oh, hey, look, a big sign." Yuriko looked out Hinata's window and pointed to a huge sign that said "Camp Yurasu".

"We're here already? Sweet!" Hinata said as the car pulled to a stop. Both girls unbuckled quickly and hopped out of the car, eager to breathe that fresh air.

Or…something else.

Two girls walked by in tight tank tops and short jean skirts. The left the trail of overly used perfume behind them and the twins started coughing. "Oh good God, that was nasty!" Yuriko exclaimed, earning a glare from the two girls. "What're you looking at?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. The girls did that preppy cheerleader thing where they flip their hair over their shoulders and go "Uh!"

The sound of laughter came from the right and both girls looked over. Two girls were walking up to them. One had pink hair held back with a green headband that matched her eyes and was wearing a tight pink T-shirt and jean capris. The other had blonde hair pulled into four ponytails and was wearing a baby blue top with a knee-length jean skirt.

"Those are Ino and Karin. They're known around camp for their overuse of perfume and cosmetics." said the pink-ette. She held out her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura." she said. "Sabaku no Temari. And this is…" Temari looked around. "Oh crap, where did he go off to now?" she said, running off. "Gaara! Get back here wherever you are!" she shouted.

"Gaara's her little brother." Sakura explained, getting a look at the twins' confused expressions. "I'm Hinata, and this is my twin Yuriko." Hinata introduced.

Hiashi set their bags down beside them. "Alright, girls, your all set. See you in three months!" he said. "Bye Dad!" they said, giving him hugs. He got back in the car and drove off. They turned back around to see Sakura's shocked expression.

"Your dad's Hyuga Hiashi?!" she exclaimed. Both girls clamped their hands over her mouth. "Shh!" Yuriko said. "We don't like people to know about it." Hinata explained, removing her hand. Sakura nodded. "Can I at least tell Temari?" she asked. "Alright, but only her." Yuriko said.

"Tell who what?" Temari asked, rejoining the group. Yuriko stared at the red-headed kid behind her. "Uh, is she okay?" Gaara asked, pointing to her. Hinata looked at her twin, who was blushing and moving her lips as if to say something, but nothing was coming out.

She sighed and pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket. She waved it in front of her face and she snapped out of it. "MINE!!" Yuriko said, devouring the chocolate. "She's better." Hinata said plainly. Gaara raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. "Yeah, this is my little brother Gaara." Temari introduce. He held up a hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Attention all campers! Get down to the mess hall with your bags and items immediately. You will placed in your cabins!" said a voice over the loud speaker. "Aw, crap, we still have to get Tenten!" Sakura said. "Ah, we'll find here in there, come on." Temari said. They walked off, but Yuriko and Hinata stayed behind. Gaara looked back at them. "You two newbies coming or what?" he asked. Both of them grabbed their bags and followed the group.

All of the staff was in the mess hall when the group arrived. "Temari, Sakura, over here!" called a voice. Hinata and Yuriko looked around and saw a girl with brown haired pulled into twin buns on top of her head waving at Temari and Sakura. They group made their way over to where she was sitting.

"Tenten, this is Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Yuriko. We just met them." Temari said, gesturing to the girls. "Which ones which?" Tenten asked. "Uh…" Temari looked at the girls. "You know, I don't know myself. Which one is which?" she asked. "I'm Hinata, and I'm the tomboyish one who never has her hair down." Hinata pointed towards herself. "And I'm Yuriko, I'm the one who wears her hair down all the time." Yuriko motioned towards herself.

"What they said." Temari said, sitting down next to Tenten. Sakura sat on her other side, Gaara sat next to her and Hinata and Yuriko sat on the other side of Temari.

"We have some cute guys this year." Tenten said to Temari. "Really? Who?" she asked. Tenten twisted around in her seat and looked around. "There's a group over there. See the dude with the really long brown hair? He's cute." Tenten said. Hinata and Yuriko burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Tenten asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"H-he's our…c-cousin!" Yuriko laughed. Tenten blushed a light pink. "Oh. Well, I'm still free to say he's cute!" Tenten defended. Both twins smothered their laughter as the counselors cleared their throats to get their attention.

"Alright, meina!" called a woman with blonde hair pulled into low-hanging pigtails. Everyone was silent as she stood there. "We will now assign you into cabins. Every cabin will have a counselor, someone to help them train their voices for the big talent show at the end of camp. Also, each cabin will have a partner cabin, which is completely filled with the opposite gender. They will work together to write, compose and practice their music for the talent show. The cabin with the number ten more than your's is your partner cabin. Now then, cabin number 1 is…"

"This is different. Normally Tsunade-sama has all girls or all guys paired together." said Sakura. "Eh, who cares? Maybe our partners will be cute!" said Yuriko. At hearing the girly conversation, Gaara had gotten up and moved to an all-boys table.

"Neji, a girl was just staring at you." said a blonde-haired kid with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "So? What's your point, Naruto?" Neji asked. "I don't really know, I just thought I'd point her out." Naruto said, pointing to Tenten. "Hai, that's Tenten." said Gaara. Everyone looked at him. "The other girls in the group are Temari, the blonde one, also my big sister, Sakura, the one with the pink hair, Hinata, the girl with her hair pulled up, and her twin, Yuriko, the girl with her hair down and the lily decoration in her hair." he said.

"My name is Gaara. I came over here because they were all getting girly." he said. "Well, Gaara, my name is Naruto. This is Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. You're welcome to hang with us, right guys?" Naruto said. All the guys nodded.

"Cabin 9 consists of Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Yuriko, Sabaku no Temari, Tenten, and Haruno Sakura. Their corresponding cabin consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke. The counselor for the girls' cabin is Mitarashi Anko, and for the boys cabin, Hatake Kakashi."

All of the girls sighed. "We got the crazy lady this year." Sakura said. "Crazy lady?" asked the twins. "Hai, she's always making grand entrances and showing off." said Temari. Suddenly, a woman with a long tan coat jumped in front of them, scaring them shitless.

"Time's wasting, my little charges who think you can sing." she said. "Hey, I don't think I can sing, I know I can sing!" Yuriko said. "Well, we'll see about that when we get back to the cabin." Anko replied. All of the girls cheered except for Hinata who looked at her feet. She was shy when it came to showing her skills.

"A self-conscious one, eh? Don't worry, we'll squash that out of you." she replied. She began to walk out of the hall and the girls followed, grabbing their bags and making sure to keep at least five feet behind her at all times.

Okay, so I sorta got this idea from watching Camp Rock. Don't ask, please. Yeah, I made up an OC. I'm not that original, so if she reminds you of any anime character, you'll know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The girls got a look at the cabin. It was decently sized and had a front porch with a few chairs. 

They all entered, Anko following. There were two sets of bunk beds and one single bed. The single bed was pushed up against the wall sideways and the two bunks were pushed to the side. There was a pink and purple rug in the center.

"I call the single bed!" Temari and Tenten chorused. They both glared at each other and made a run for it. Tenten dived on top of it over the footboard. "Ha! I win!" she called. "I don't think so, sweetie." Temari said. She calmly walked up and sat on top of Tenten. She crossed her legs and pulled out a nail file.

Tenten started kicking and beating her fists of the mattress. "Okay, okay, I give! Get off of me!" she cried. "No, I'm actually quite comfortable. You make a great body pillow." Temari teased, flicking Tenten's nose. She let her suffer for a bit before getting off. Tenten got up and walked over to one of the bunks and plopped her stuff on the top one, muttering about how she didn't know why she was friends with Temari.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting group." Anko said as the twins calmly picked a bunk. Since Yuriko rolled in her sleep, Hinata offered to take the top bunk and she agreed. Sakura sighed and set her stuff down on the only remaining bed.

"Alright, girlies, let's see what you can do. Yuriko, you're up first. Sing for me." Anko ordered. Yuriko nodded and Hinata pulled out her laptop. "Hinata has a bunch of music mixed on her laptop, and because she's too self conscious to actually sing, she's the producer of the two of us." she explained. "Damn, I was hoping to get a taste of both of Hyuga Mai's daughters singing voices. Oh well guess I'll have to wait for another time. Go ahead, enchant me." Anko took a seat on Yuriko's bunk while Hinata typed on her laptop.

Music came from the speakers and Yuriko started singing.

Like a warm summer dayLike a warm day in MayBabe you make me feel so hotLike a small butterflyLike a bird in the skyFeels like a star that I'm notYou told things that I never knewSo what am I suppose to doRunning around like a little kidOne-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hitLike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above and beyond you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above you and ILike a small paradise Like a scent of a spiceYes I guess I understoodLike a flower so sweetLike a lover and meBoy you make me feel so goodYou told me things that I never knewSo what am I suppose to doRunning around like a little kidOne-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hitLike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above and beyond you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above and beyond you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above and beyond you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above and beyond you and ILike a dragonfly flying high in the skyThere is light above you and I 

Everyone clapped and Yuriko did a fake Broadway bow. Hinata rolled her eyes and began to close her laptop. "Hold it, Hyuga." she stopped and looked up at Anko. "If you're not going to sing, I wanna here your mixing skills." Hinata nodded and began typing.

A techno beat sounded through the cabin. It sounded like a remix of the can-can. Immediately, Sakura and Temari joined arms and started doing the can-can. Yuriko and Tenten joined in on either end, while Hinata just sat on the bunk and watched everyone laughing and dancing like idiots. 

Yuriko motioned for her to come down and Hinata rolled her eyes and hopped down. Yuriko latched herself to her arm and Hinata joined in. Anko was laughing on the sidelines. Eventually, Sakura screwed up and brought the entire chain of girls down on their asses. They all looked at each other and laughed.

The beat ended and Hinata hopped back up and closed the laptop and put it away. Anko got over her fit of laughter and motioned for Temari. "You're up. Show me what you got." Temari nodded and stepped up onto the rug as if it were a spotlight. She began singing:

Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend 

No way, no way I think you need a new one 

Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend 

Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me 

No way, no way 

No, it's not a secret 

Hey, hey, you, you 

I want to be your girlfriend 

You're so fine I want you mine 

you're so delicious 

I think about you all the time you're so addictive 

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...) 

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess 

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...) 

She's like so whatever 

You could do so much better 

I think we should get together now 

And that's what everyone's talking about 

Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way I think you need a new one 

Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend 

Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me 

No way, no way 

No, it's not a secret 

Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend 

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me 

And even when you look away I know you think of me 

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...) 

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear 

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear 

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...) 

Because... 

She's like so whatever 

And you could do so much better 

I think we should get together now 

And that's what everyone's talking about 

Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend 

No way, no way I think you need a new one 

Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend 

Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me 

No way, no way No, it's not a secret 

Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend 

(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better 

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in 

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? 

(Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better 

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in 

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? 

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) 

I don't like your girlfriend (Yes) 

No way, no way (No way) I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) I could be your girlfriend (

No way, no way) Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) I know that you like me 

No way, no way (No way) No, it's not a secret 

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) I want to be your girlfriend 

(No way, no way) 

(Hey hey!) Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend 

(No way!) No way, no way I think you need a new one 

(Hey!) Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way) (Hey hey!) 

Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me 

(Now way!) No way, no way No, it's not a secret 

(Hey!) Hey, hey, you, you (No way) I want to be your girlfriend 

(No way, no way) 

Hey, hey!

"Love the attitude. Pinky, you next." Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. "Right after lunch."

Second chapter is now up. The songs in this chapter are Dragonfly by Smile DK and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I own neither nor do I own Naruto. Oh, and I won't be updating for at least I week. My great aunt, who lives is California, just died, and I have to go to her funeral, in California. I would be happy if someone hadn't died. 


	3. AN

A/N: Crap, it did it again! It underlined everything! And I didn't even use underlining in typing the stupid thing up! Someone suggested transferring it to notepad, but this thing is old and doesn't have it! Gomen nasai, guys, can you bear with it? It you can't, I'll try harder to fix it, but it's gonna be awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, before I get any crap about this, I know I said I wasn't going to be updating for a while, but I'm allowed to take my laptop with me to California, so I thought I'd type this up. I won't update too much, though. Anyway, why aren't people reviewing? Does the story suck? If it does, tell me and I'll make it better! I thrive on reviews!

Chapter Three

The girls trooped to the mess hall and sat down, Tenten glaring daggers at Temari for sitting on her and Temari sticking her tongue out at her. Hinata and Yuriko looked at each other and sighed. Their new group was insane, but at least they had a group.

"Yo." said Gaara, sitting down across from Yuriko. She blushed and Hinata giggled a bit. She was normally the shy one, it was entertaining to see her sister, who was the spotlight hog of the family, blush and act shy.

"What's so funny, Hinata?" asked a voice from across the table. She looked up and saw Neji. "Hey, nii-san, how's it going?" she asked. "Good. Mind if my group sits with your group? Gaara already made himself at home." Neji said, jabbing a thumb at the red head. "Girls, it okay?" Hinata asked, looking down the row. "Sure." they all agreed.

"By the way, this is Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto." he introduced. Hinata waved at all of them. Neji took a seat beside Tenten, Sasuke sat next to Sakura, and Shikamaru lazily plopped into a seat, which happened to be next to Temari. Naruto looked around and took the only seat left; next to Hinata. She glanced sideways at him and blushed, looking down.

"Uh, well, come on, let's go get food." Yuriko said to avoid the awkwardness. All of them nodded and went up to the line to get food. "Thank you Kami, this place has cheeseburgers!" Yuriko cried, piling her plate with burgers and fries. "Bless their souls!"

Hinata shook her head and got her food. "You're very easily excited, Yuri-chan." she said. "I know, I can't help it." she said, drowning her fries in ketchup. Hinata shook her head again as the group headed back to the table.

They all sat down and began eating. "So, Yuriko, I noticed you staring at Gaara earlier. What was that about?" Temari asked. Yuriko started choking on her fry. The group watched for a minute until Hinata palm-struck her on the back and the fry came flying out, right in front of Gaara, who had just started to sit back down.

He looked at it silently as the group watched to see how he would handle it. "Chew your food." he flicked the fry back at Yuriko, who caught it in her mouth and swallowed it. Hinata, Neji and Tenten wrote something down on their napkins and held them up. All of them read 10.

"Perfect catch!" Temari said, giving her a thumbs up. Yuriko smiled and the rest of the group irrupted in laughter, and even Gaara and Neji snickered a bit. Everyone was looking at them, curiously. Sakura glared at them all and they turned away, looking anywhere but at their table.

They all finished, talking about random stuff. They got up and threw away their garbage and went back to their separate cabins. Anko wasn't there when the girls got back, so they chilled for a bit.

"Seriously, Yuriko, why were you staring at Gaara, earlier?" Temari asked, flopping on the single bed. "I know why." Hinata said. "Tell!" Sakura said, looking up at her from the opposite bottom bunk. "I don't have to, it should be obvious." Hinata replied, flopping back down and putting her hands behind her head.

"Hina-chan, you traitor!" Yuriko shouted. Hinata just hung over the side of the bunk and smiled widely at her sister as the other girls got what she was talking about. "You have a crush on Gaara?!" exclaimed Tenten. "Maybe." she answered quickly. "Don't deny it, your face says it all!" Sakura replied. "I can see it now; one day, we'll be sister-in-laws!" Temari said. "Okay, ew. Just ew." Yuriko replied as Hinata started laughing.

"Alright, squirts!" the door slammed open suddenly, making Hinata fall on her head. "Ow!" she exclaimed, getting up. "Shake it off!" Anko commanded. Hinata sighed as she climbed back up into her bed. "Alright, continuing from before. Panda buns, you're up." she said. Tenten nodded and hopped off of her bunk and onto the rug in the center as if it were a spotlight and started singing:

Leaving everything at homeI headed out in the pouring rainKept thinkin' 'bout the two of usAnd how we ended up this way

It took you by surprise, babyWhen I told you yesterday'Cause you never thoughtThat I could be that strong

And I don't have a second moreI'm gonna waste on youAnd you can hate me if you need to

But I'm not anybody's girlAnd I will not conformAnd I won't play that good girlfriendYou pushed around before

And I'm not anybody's girlThat's how it's gonna beCan't tell me what to do or say or who to beAnd the only one I'll ever answer to is me

Wasted too much timeOn analyzing everything I doOnly to figure outThat I was wasting time on you

I don't really blame you, babyI'm a little guilty too'Cause I never even told youYou were wrong

And if you think that you gotta control meJust to be a manThen, baby, you will never understand

That I'm not any body's girlAnd I will not belongAnd there's nothing you can do for meI can't do on my own

And I'm not any body's girlThat's just the way it isAnd I will do exactly what I wanna doWith anyone and anywhere I choose

And I will choose what's best for meAnd do what comes most naturallyAs long as I am free

And when I fall in love againI'll take a vow to never bendTo someone else's vision of me'Cause I'm free

I'm not anybody's girlAnd I will not conformAnd I won't play that good girlfriendYou pushed around before

And I'm not anybody's girlThat's how it's gonna beCan't tell me what to do or say or who to beAnd the only one I'll answer to is me

And I will not belongAnd there's nothing you can do for meI can't do on my own

And I'm not anybody's girlThat's just the way it isCan't tell me what to do or say or who to be

Everyone clapped and Tenten bowed. "I like your style, too." Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Anko pulled hers out of her pocket and began talking into it. "Hey Kurenai. Yeah, their good. They could so beat your group. You don't think so? Wana make this interesting? Your one. See you in three days." she said, then hung up. "What was that about?" asked Yuriko. "One of my fellow counselors says her group can beat you guys. We're going to prove her wrong in three days by having a sing off. No questions asked, got it?" she said. "Yes ma'am!" everyone but Hinata chorused. "That mean's I have to sing." she said quietly.

"Yes, yes it does. But, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do good." Anko said. Hinata nodded. "Will all counselors please report to the main office? Thank you." said a voice over the intercom. "Well, later, squirts." Anko said, leaving.

"Come on, why won't you sing?" asked Yuriko. "Because I'm not good enough to even be in this camp." Hinata said. "You so are! Stop putting yourself down like that!" Yuriko replied. "But…"

"Stop it. Come on, your normally not like this." she said. "I know, but…I just feel so…intimidated by all the people here, and I can't help it." Hinata replied. "Trust us, girl, some of the people here are only here because their parents paid there way in. Except for that boy Naruto, I hear he's really good, and doesn't have parents to pay his way in." Temari said. "I heard that he won't let anyone hear him because he doesn't want to be made fun of." Sakura said. "Hm, sounds like they would get along well." said Yuriko, looking at Hinata slyly.

Hinata caught the message. "No way, Yuriko. It's not gonna happen." she said. "You never know. It might."

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Hinata snuck out onto the porch and sat cross-legged on the floor. She looked around and, once she was sure no one was there, began to sing softly:

Dai kirai, anata itsumo waratte ite

Tsuyoku te kawaikute ninkimono de.

Dai kirai, watashi, GUZU de noroma de

Dare nimo hitsuyou to saretenai.

Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute

Watashi nado kitto baka ni sarete ru

Hontou wa hanshi kakete mitakute

Tomodachi ni naritai to omotte te

Urayama shiku omotteta anata ga

Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo

Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?

Minna mijime de yowai no kana...

Motto yuuki ga atta nara

Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta

"Hanashitai koto takusan arunda yo" to

POTSURI to ano tokitte kureta no ni

Doushite kikoenai furishitan darou

Tottemo ureshi katta no ni...

Koware souni naite ita anata ga

Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o

Tatta miteru yo

Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo

Chippoke de nasakenain dayo

Motto yuuki ga atta nara

Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta

Souzou shiyou hitori jyanai to.

Mimi o sumasou, kanjite miyou

Hora, kyou mo dareka no namida ga

Kaze ni natte kimi o tsutsumu yo.

Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?

Minna mijime de yowai no kana...

Motto yuuki ga atta nara

Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta

Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo

Chippoke de nasakenain dayo

Motto yuuki ga atta nara

Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta

Neh,

Minna onaji dake kodoku de

Onaji youni obieteru nara

Nanimo kowagaru kotonain dane

Watashi, anata, dakishimeru yo

"You have a pretty voice." said a voice from no where. Hinata jumped and saw Naruto leaning against a tree. "N-Naruto-kun! H-How l-long h-have you been s-standing there?" she asked. "The entire time, Stutterbug." he said, pushing himself off of the tree and sitting next to her.

"Why come out here to sing? In the middle of the night?" he asked. "W-Well, I g-get a bit self-conscious when it comes to my voice, so I don't like people listening to me." she said. "Well, gomen nasai, but I couldn't help myself. I was up and taking a walk and I heard you singing, and I wanted to find out where the music was coming from." he said. "Oh. My friends told me you don't like people hearing you sing also? Would you mind giving me a reason?" she asked. "I got teased a lot when I was younger. My parents, before they died, always encouraged me to practice my talent, but I got so secluded after they died, and didn't talk to anyone for a while." he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said. "Don't be, it's been a while, so I guess I'm used to it by now."

Naruto tilted his head back to look at the stars. "Sometimes I think they're looking down on me, right now. I hope they are, anyway." he said. He closed his eyes and sighed. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. "If it helps, I lost a parent too, so I kind of know how it feels." she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. I better get going. See you at breakfast tomorrow." he said, getting up. Hinata nodded.

"And, by the way…you look cute in your pajamas."

With that, he was gone.

She turned red and did the most Hinata-ish thing you could imagine.

She fainted.


End file.
